


Tell Me Your Wish

by cloudy_skies



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Happy Birthday, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Misaki is aware of, Saruhiko has no interest in dating. That is until he catches the traitor on a date with, who was it? His comrade from Scepter 4, Himori Akiyama? And on his birthday? Ehh?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story whatsoever.
> 
> Music: "Genie" by SNSD
> 
> A/N: My second SaruMi story! Argh this was supposed to be uploaded before the 20th ended at midnight but mom's wifi shut down on me and I couldn't upload this in time… Damn it! But anyways, Happy Belated Birthday Yata Misaki! Oh my short-tempered birthday boy I'm having SaruMi feels like no tomorrow so I hope you had some bday smex with Saru and you had better make beautiful babies together because I said so! xD (fangirling)
> 
> This is also a shorty and my practice at writing exactly 10 or less pages O: I hit 9 and a half and just barely made it under 4,000 words (:

o0o0o0o

Misaki had woken up that morning to find a dozen happy birthday messages from the members of Homra. He smiled from ear to ear after reading over Kamamoto's proposal of going to the mall with Bandou, Akagi and Anna since Kusanagi would be too busy setting up the bar for the party and there was no way that he was being allowed to visit until after everything was done. Misaki didn't mind though since he was itching to go to the arcade which was conveniently situated on the third floor of the Shizume City shopping mall. The place had recently set up a new game which was supposed to analyze and rate the strength of one's punch. Misaki made it quite obvious that he wanted to give it a go, if only to exceed the maximum level and break the game in the process. He snickered just thinking about it and seeing that it was close to ten-thirty, he had an hour and a half to get ready, eat a late breakfast and meet up with the gang at noon in the park.

A hot shower and a cup of ramen later, Misaki was running out of the door to his apartment and onto the streets of Shizume City. With his trusty skateboard at his side, he threw it down to the ground, hopped on it and began riding along the sidewalks, jumping back and forth between the bike lane and pavement. Some pedestrians didn't appreciate how suddenly he would skate on the streets and then kick himself back up onto the sidewalks but Misaki could have cared less about their criticism and instead focused on the excitement dwelling inside of him.

He was going to hang at the park, go to the mall, play at the arcade, eat out and party! The anticipation was killing him and it was hardly noon to top it off!

'I wonder if Kusanagi-san baked me a cake?' He pondered but the longer he thought about it the more Misaki realized that he didn't care if there was cake at all, so long as he was able to spend his twentieth birthday with the people closest to him and that was team HOMRA.

As the vanguard neared the park, he performed a rolling ollie over a bike rack that was situated at the edge of the sidewalk close to the entrance. Letting out a triumphant yell, Misaki spun his board in a large half circle, successfully scaring a group of teenagers that were close by as he came to a sudden halt. When he looked up at the youngsters, he noticed immediately that they were middle schooler's judging by their uniform and they looked terrified of him for suddenly appearing. Glancing down at his PDA, he looked back up again at the preteens, giving them a cold sneer as he pushed himself on his board and began to circle them.

"Skipping class huh?" Misaki asked, his red aura glowing around his body. "If you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you run back to school and apologize for playing hooky or else I'll drag you there and force you to do it myself!" He shouted, making the boys hunch together and squeal from how the vanguard performed an ollie over their heads, his vibrant aura streaking above them like a sparkler.

The sight of the flames rolling about their feet terrified them and seeing how it was suddenly growing bigger was the last push the preteens needed before they took off running from the vanguard of HOMRA.

Once they were out of sight, Misaki's aura instantly vanished and he gave a quick shrug. "Serves them right for skipping class." He scoffed.

"Causing public disturbance again I see?" A familiar voice called out from behind him.

Instantly Misaki's blood ran cold and he whipped around to face the monkey who dared to critic his actions. "Well, if it isn't the shitty primate of SCEPTER 4." He seethed. "Since you're doing a half ass job at keeping kids in school, I thought I'd do it for you!"

"My, you're as rude as ever towards official authority. As usual…" The third in command clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Anyways, you should have approached the situation with the teens using more appropriate methods, Mi-sa-kiii. Like talking for instance."

"Tck, like you have the patience to talk to brat's like them anyways so don't tell me what to do and don't call me by my first name four eyes!" Misaki shot back.

Saruhiko gave the other male a rather sickly looking grin. "Oh please, I'm a government officer whereas you're a—"

"Fushimi." A man came up from behind and tapped the bluenette on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

Pausing for a moment, Saruhiko glanced back towards the newcomer and his narrowed eyes softened if only a little. The action didn't go unnoticed to the ginger haired twenty year old and it made him stiffen all of sudden. "Oh, it's you."

"I have your coffee." The man said, handing him a twelve ounce cup.

In the background, Misaki felt himself fade from Saruhiko's line of sight and out of mind completely. What the hell? Who was this guy he began to ask himself. He couldn't think of a name, however he recognized him as one of the blues from SCEPTER 4 nonetheless. He took note of the other's dark olive green hair and ash colored eyes. He was also taller than him too, and that just made the crow feel down right short. Overall, he looked like one of those jaded types and it didn't sit well with Misaki at all. It made him angry actually.

Finally taking notice of the vanguard's stiff form, the man gave him a brief once over and blinked. "Um, did I intrude on something?" He asked, looking up at his superior for an answer.

"No, you didn't." Saruhiko said without another thought, effectively making the ginger snarl like some anime. "Now let's go Akiyama, we're on a date after all." He added, tugging lightly on the other's sleeve.

Giving the vanguard one last blank stare, Akiyama nodded his head. Saruhiko completely ignored his former best friend and in no time the pair began walking away from him. For a moment, Misaki felt sick, like his heart was being ripped from out of his chest and stomped on. It was another blow to his ego, something Saruhiko never failed to do and he clenched his fists tightly from the anger boiling throughout his veins.

"Oi! Yata!" Kamamoto waved but his presence went unnoticed as Misaki steadily became blinded by a growing rage, his aura flaring up all of a sudden.

"Whoa, what is up with him?" Bandou questioned as he took a nervous step back. The vanguard's temper was infamous and he did not want to be caught up in it should any of them step on a wrong nerve.

"He's very mad." Anna simply stated, leaving everyone else to nod in silent agreement.

"That shitty monkey…" Misaki hissed dangerously.

"Ya-yata?" Kamamoto approached him slowly.

"If that shithead of a monkey thinks he can get away without explaining himself than he's got another thing coming!" The ginger exploded, his aura spiking like a raging gust of wind.

It was at that moment that Kamamoto tripped backwards from the burst of red flames, landing flat on his bottom with a yelp while Bandou and Akagi stood protectively around the calm Anna.

"He's going down today!" Misaki shouted.

"Who is he talking about?" Akagi blinked as he watched the growling vanguard begin to take his anger out on the bike rack, kicking it violently to the point of actually bending the thick pipe.

"From the looks of it, I'd say he's talking about Saruhiko…" Bandou said with a shake of his head. "Jeez, you would think after all this time that he'd learn to get over it."

"He never will." Anna said, surprising them all.

"Well he's going to have to eventually." Bandou tried to reason but Anna's blank gaze stopped him.

"He never will." She repeated.

"O-Okay…" The older male shivered.

"Oi! You four!" Yata turned swiftly and pointed at his friends. "We're going on a mission!"

"A mission?" Kamamoto stared, his sunglasses skewed to the side. "But what about the mall?"

"Fuck the mall! We're going to spy on that shitty monkey and ruin his date!"

"Ehh?!" Kamamoto, Bandou and Akegi's eyes bugged out from the shock.

"You can't be serious? This is insane!" Bandou retorted but he was quickly silenced once Misaki grabbed him by the front of his shirt, bringing the taller male down to his level.

"Are you saying that you won't help me?" Misaki dared him to answer, amber eyes narrowed as the expression on his faced warned the other clansman to tread carefully.

  
o0o0o0o  


"Oi, it looks like they've finally stopped." Akegi said, his eyes squinting a little due to how far they were from the couple they were pursuing. "And it looks like they're planning to go inside of that store right there, Artemis King's!"

"I can't see." Anna said as she stood on the tips of her toes.

"Artemis Kings?! That's a jewelry store! W—we need to get closer!" Misaki growled. "Damn it get out of my way people!"

"Oi, don't make a scene or else they'll notice." Kamamoto added.

"This is ridiculous!" Bandou snapped which earned him a nice jab in the gut from the ginger himself.

The five were watching Saruhiko and Akiyama from a distance. Surprisingly, the pair's destination had been the same as theirs, which was the mall and even though Kamamoto had been relieved that there was a chance that their day of fun could be saved, Misaki had other ideas. And with it being his birthday, the ginger had more say of what the group was expected to do than they did—which was to follow Saruhiko.

"Seriously though, why are we doing this?" Bandou whispered in their chubby friend's ear.

Kamamoto sighed. "You know how Yata gets."

"Yeah but isn't this going a bit too far?"

Anna tugged gently on the blonde's hand. "Kamamoto, may I borrow your PDA again?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I need to do something on it." She said and the older man did as he was told, abide reluctantly.

Anna fiddled with the device, her fingers working quickly against the slick touch screen as she opened a new message. Misaki finally became fed up with hiding behind one of the advertising boards and began shuffling towards his target. Seeing this, the girl's eyes fell back down to her previous task and she sent the mail with the press of a button. Once the text was confirmed, she handed the PDA back and began walking forward, easily losing herself within the crowd.

"Ah! Anna!" The boy's shouted once the girl disappeared. Misaki on the other hand remained oblivious, his mind too clouded for him to pay proper attention to his surroundings so he did nothing to assist in retrieving the wandering girl.

He felt betrayed again, only this time it wasn't just for abandoning his friendship. It wasn't okay Misaki's mind screamed and his glare flickered between his former best friend and the man beside him. He didn't understand why he was so angry seeing them together. But one thing was certain and that he was going to take his anger out on them whether they liked it or not.

  
o0o0o0o  


"Looks like the crow has taken flight." Saruhiko mused, his blue eyes glancing briefly down at the text from the new message that he received on his PDA.

"Oh? Seems like he fell for your trap much sooner than we anticipated." Akiyama replied as he carefully began looking left and right for the said target.

"Obviously." The bluenette smirked. "For once his short temper is good for something, that's only for as long as we are able to manipulate it of course."

Although Saruhiko had been playing the game of ignorance, he was actually far from it. From the moment he had woken up that morning, only one objective had been on his mind. He was amazed that Akiyama had agreed to take part in his plans however it cost him a week's worth of doing the other's share of paperwork at the office on top of his own. It was worth it though, that is if the plan could be executed successfully.

Once he spied Anna waiting for them alone at the front of a nearby shop, Akiyama took that as his queue to leave. He turned and gave the third in command a short glance, wishing him good luck. Saruhiko rolled his eyes though and it made his clansman shake his head with a knowing smile. Turning his back on him, Akiyama proceeded to leave him behind in front of the jewelry store, their target drifting closer and closer now.

'Hurry up, I know you're here.' His mind chanted as he tapped his foot against the slick tile floor impatiently.

"Saru…" A growl was heard behind him. Hearing the crow's voice, it made the bluenette's heart soar, even if his name was being said in a rather aggressive manner. He was most definitely a masochist but only when it came to one Yata Misaki, the wild crow of HOMRA.

"Ne, Mi-sa-kiii…" Saruhiko groaned the other's name with a short sigh at the end. Turning on his heel, he revealed a mischievous grin to the vanguard, his playful blue eyes meeting a pair of fierce amber ones. "Heh, took you long enough to follow me."

The shorter male clenched his fists tightly. "I'm going to murder you!"

"Oh? Did I really strike you that deeply?" He teased. "Sorry birthday boy, but I had to do something in order to grab your attention. And low and behold, it worked."

"Saru you asshole!" Misaki screamed, his rage evident in the way the bystanders dispersed from around the pair; all of them fearful of a fight they believed was bound to happen. Seriously, where was the security guard when you needed them? "You just don't know how to leave well enough alone, do you?!"

"Misaki…"

"And stop saying my first name!"

The screech in the vanguard's voice reminded Saruhiko of a hissing cat. Better yet, a squawking crow with a loud mouth—that was just perfect. He chuckled at the thought though and seeing that Misaki was growing even more annoyed of the situation, he gave himself to the count of five before walking over to his former best friend and grabbing him by the wrist.

"Oi! Let go of me!" Misaki exclaimed, his finger's struggling to pry the other's hand off.

"And why would I do that when I know you'll either fight me or run away?" Saruhiko gave him a bored look. "Now hurry up, we don't have all day." He added. Yanking the crow forward, he then proceeded to lead them inside the store, Artemis King's.

Misaki's struggling became less frantic once he was dragged into the jewelry store by the impatient bluenette. Seeing the silver and gold shine and glitter behind thick glass display cases, Misaki suddenly felt very small. The atmosphere was suffocating and reminded him of how very different he was compared to the people selling the merchandise behind the counter. Curse the social gap he screamed in his head!

"What the hell you shitty monkey?" He hissed. "Why'd you drag me in here for? Weren't you going to bring your boyfriend in here earlier?"

"As far as I'm aware of, I have no boyfriend. Are you jealous?"

"N—no!"

"Sure."

"Why you—!"

"Excuse me." Saruhiko ignored him only to wave at a nearby worker. Upon seeing the two men, a girl came walking over to them and bowed. "I'm here to pick up my order."

"May I ask for your name and photo ID?" The employee asked.

Digging into the front pocket of his pants, the third in command pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. "Fushimi Saruhiko."

Looking between the ID and Saruhiko himself, the worker gave a nod. "Thank you very much, I'll be right back." She said. And just like that she turned around and fluttered into the back of the store, her heels leaving a trail of fading clicks.

"Saru…" The crow glared. Finally taking his hand back, he then crossed his arms. "Why am I here?!"

"Is it not obvious to you?"

"No!" Misaki shouted despite them being inside a nice store. If one were to look closely though, the crow's face was burning red from embarrassment. One glance at the flush in the ginger's cheek's and Saruhiko knew that the other boy was lying. The vanguard probably had a few idea's as to why he'd been dragged against his will into such a glamorous store by his former best friend but he wasn't up for sharing them with the bluenette at all.

"Thank you for waiting." The girl had returned much faster than Saruhiko thought. Nevertheless, he still appreciated how diligent of a worker she was. "Here is your order." She said, handing the bluenette a rather big looking box that was definitely larger than one that would contain a ring.

"Thanks."

"Also, please sign off here." She said, showing Saruhiko a form that would confirm his in store pick up.

As usual, the bluenette clicked his tongue with a slight bit of annoyance. He did as he was asked though, and after completing the signing and seeing to it that the worker was sent away, he finally looked down at Misaki.

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not!"

"Then give me your hand already." Saruhiko said, his patience waning once more.

Reluctantly, Misaki lifted his right hand and Saru caught it within seconds. He knew the box was much too big to have a ring inside so he could only assume that it was a bracelet, maybe. But why in the world he was receiving one from Saru he didn't know and that was probably what scared him as he looked everywhere else except at the damn monkey's face.

Saruhiko held the crow's hand rather delicately. Popping open the jewelry box, he placed it down on a nearby counter and lifted the gift carefully from its velvety bed. Examining the elegant craft, he brought it up and then strapped it around the ginger's wrist. Giving it a light tug, he gave a quick nod of satisfaction. It looked perfect on the ginger after all.

Once he felt a heavy weight wrap around his wrist, Misaki swallowed nervously and he hesitated to look at what was obviously a birthday present from his former best friend.

"Why so scared Mi-sa-ki?" The bluenette teased.

He growled at the other's playful comment. Finally summoning up the necessary courage, Misaki inhaled sharply and looked down at his right hand to find a thick black leather band with a thin silver plate in the center that was engraved with the name 'Yatagarasu'. The wristband itself almost reminded him of a dog collar, only this was much too nice to be considered one. He began flipping his wrist front and back, looking at every angle of the gift from the thin layer of leather that frame his name plate, to the intricate design of thread that circle the main body of the band. Saruhiko watched him with a hint of amusement in his eyes and he chuckled lightly at the display. The crow was like a child that'd been awestruck by a special gift from Santa Claus on Christmas morning and he found it quite pleasant to watch.

"Happy Birthday Misaki…" Saruhiko said softly.

"Eh?! S—Saru…" He looked up at the taller boy, his cheeks glowing even redder now than before. "Uhh… th—thank you…" The crow stuttered and quickly shifted his gaze down to his feet, acting as though there was something more interesting to look at on the floor than up at his former friend.

"Heh, you're welcome Mi-sa-kiiii…"

"Oi, don't say my first name like that you creep…" He mumbled.

"Tck, I'll say it however I want." Not wanting to spend another moment in the store, Saruhiko reached down for the ginger's hand and grasped it tightly, his fingers working into the others in order to lace their digits together.

Surprisingly, Misaki made no complaints as he was taken back out into the mall's interior. Even more astonishing was that he squeezed the other's hand in his. It suddenly felt natural, holding Saruhiko's hand like this so Misaki did his best to burn the sensation into his memories.

Even if their current relationship was strained, who was to deny that maybe someday, the two would find a way to repair the rift between them? Sure, the old bridge was gone, having long since burned to the ground that day in the alley but in the back of their minds, they both felt the emergence of a new one taking form—abide slowly but there was still hope.

Wordlessly, Saruhiko led them outside of the mall. Standing side by side, the bluenette turned and looked at him, blue eyes staring at him with a mixture of seriousness and delicacy. It was a look that only he would ever give Misaki and he knew that it was only Misaki who could shatter his façade without even trying. He was making himself vulnerable now but it was all for him—his wild crow. Saruhiko was after all, a masochist.

Closing what little distance they had between them, Saruhiko bent down until their noses touched. He heard the ginger give a sharp intake of air, the blush returning to his face. With only a few centimeters separating their lips from the inevitable kiss, he gave a light smirk as his fingers glided against the ginger's cheek.

"Tell me your wish, Misaki." He whispered lightly before their lips met in chaste kiss, a kiss that grew frantic with each second that chipped away on the clock.

  
o0o0o0o  


When Kamamoto, Bandou and Akegi found Anna waiting ever so patiently for them with Akiyama on a bench in one of the many waiting areas in the mall, the three men freaked at having realized that they'd lost the birthday boy in the midst of their frantic search for their young charge.

Seeing that he was no longer needed anymore, Akiyama gave the younger a bow before making his escape as the red clansman began texting and calling up their short tempered vanguard.

"Damn it! This day sucks!" Bandou exclaimed.

"Hey, it's still too earlier to say that!" Akegi shot back.

"Yata! Where are you?!" Kamamoto yelled into his PDA.

Watching the madness unfold, Anna could only shake her head. Releasing a short sigh, her lips curled up into a gentle smile, the gesture going unnoticed as she silently wished HOMRA'S wild crow a very special birthday.


End file.
